like a candle wick
by syringa101
Summary: And suddenly he was there. And everything was better. A smile started in her lips and erupted a flame inside her. He had come. And that meant he cared. And that meant she could let herself care too. She could give in and everything would be alright. Klaroline one-shot. Caroline gets bitten and she calls Klaus as a last resort. I don't own anything. Complete.


Caroline looked out the window, staring into the darkness of the night. Tyler had just left, leaving her to die. With a shallow breathes, she sat up a little straighter in bed, ignoring the stiffness in her muscles and the ache in her body. The bite was already taking affect. Or she should say the multiple bites. Three large werewolf bites marked the pale skin on her calf. It was already star ting to get discolored.

Why Tyler had done this was beyond her. He kept apologizing and mumbling about Silas, saying that there was no way for him to explain and make her understand. And she didn't. She didn't understand. He had bitten her thrice. She would be dead within a few short hours. She knew it. She could feel the venom course through her. Killing her. She couldn't speak or move. Her mother was out for the night. She had told her friends that she needed time to herself. None of them would come and check on her. She didn't want them to worry. But she needed them to.

Her phone was on the bedside table, just out of reach. Sitting up had been hard, how could she possibly strain herself anymore to grip the cell? Her mind fought against her body's wishes of relief and she leaned over to grab the black object. She rolled off the bed, the thud made her moan in pain. The phone fell down from it's place on the nightstand and onto her chest. She laid on her back, catching her breath. She just wanted to close her eyes and die. Why couldn't she just die already? The pain was increasing, though, and she knew she couldn't just lay there.

She flipped the phone on, watching the computerized screen blink to life. Her fingers pushed the small buttons, dialling a number. She pressed a green button, and held the object to her ear, listening for anything.

 _Ring ring_. There was a pause. _Ring ring_. Caroline pursed her lips together in hope that maybe Elena would answer her phone. _Ring ring_.

" _Hey, you've reached Elena Gil-_ "

"Shit." Caroline cursed, pressing the red 'END CALL' button.

She pressed keyed in another number, trying to reach Stephen. She waited.

 _Ring ring._ A pause. _Ring ring._ Another pause. _Ring r_ -

She flipped the phone closed and sighed. A wave of agony hit her and she scrunched her face up, squirming with pain. She needed someone. Her eyes gazed at the red numbers shining in the dark, telling the time. 11:39. They were probably out partying at this hour.

She needed the cure. Klaus' blood. She knew that calling him would make it easier than calling her friends and having them call him. It was less complicated if she just picked up the phone and spoke directly to him. She refused to give into him. She didn't want to die now, but she also didn't want to have to ask Klaus for help. He was away in New Orleans. There was no way he would get to her in time anyways.

Her fingers gingerly opened the phone again, her mind knowing it was a bad idea. She needed help. Klaus would help. Maybe she just needed to die. Maybe now was okay. Maybe now she could let go. A tear slipped down her cheek. She was afraid. She was terrified. She swallowed thickly. But that was okay, she told herself. It's okay to go now. It's okay to let go. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't anything important. She could go peacefully, right now.

Her natural instinct took over, the urge to live was still fighting within her. Her fingers pressed in Klaus' phone number, one she had remembered. She was guilty that she had remembered it. He had told her and it stuck in her mind. She remembered his voice telling her; "If you ever need anything, I will come. Life or death. Just ask, love." She smiled wryly at the memory of that conversation.

 _Ring ring._ The sound of the call brought her out of thought and into reality. He _would_ help, wouldn't he? Anything for his dear Caroline, right? _Ring ring_. She sucked in a nervous breath. _Ring_ -

" _For the last time, Marcel, the answer-_ "

"K-Klaus...?" Caroline asked weakly, her voice small and unsure if she was doing the right thing. This was the right thing, right? It was okay to want to live even if she was a monster. It was, wasn't it?

" _Caroline?_ " Klaus asked in disbelief. " _What do I owe the pleasure of this call to?_ " Cocky.

Caroline didn't have time for cocky. "I-" she broke off before she could even start.

The tears came. She realized then that she was truly scared. Her sobs couldn't be helped. She was a wreck. She felt horrible. She was going to die alone, she realized. Nobody would be with her. Nobody. Her mom would find her. She would scream and cover her mouth in horror. Then her friends would find out. They would be a wreck, just as she was then. There would be no telling what would happen. Then one or all of them would have to take care of her body. Their friend's dead body. Another dead friend. She would added to the people they missed. Would they ever recover from her death? They would keep moving, just as they always did, wouldn't they? What would happen to her mom? Would she move out, unable to look at her bedroom where her daughter was found dead? Would nightmares be too much? Would she lose her job out of stress and emotional trauma? Would she start drinking? Would she-

" _Love, what's wrong?_ " Klaus asked, noticing immediately that she was crying.

She couldn't stop though, the tears flowed and memories of everyone she ever loved flooded into her mind. It was pointless. Calling him was pointless. He wouldn't get there in time. She would be long dead before he even got halfway. She saw no way to live.

"I'm- I'm... so sorry..." She cried into the phone. All she could do was apologize. It would just hurt him.

" _Caroline, are you hurt?_ "

She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart clenching painfully. "Just- just t-talk to- to me..." She pleaded. She needed a distraction. She ended to hear him.

" _Love, what's going on?_ "

She shook her head, though it was no use. He could see. He wasn't here. She was going to die. "Sing..." She whispered. "Sing to me... please..." Her mom always want to her when she was scared. She needed someone to sing.

" _Caroline, what's going on?_ " He demanded, his voice sharp on the other end of the call. When she didn't answer, he spoke again. " _Are you hurt? Has someone hurt you?_ "

She cried, silently to be able to tell him. "N-no..." She lied. She felt horrible, having to do this to him. "I'm fine. I'm-" Liar. She was liar. No doubt he knew.

" _You don't sound fine to me, love._ " Klaus growled. " _Now, tell me, who has hurt you? Where are you?_ "

"No." She cried. "No, it's- I'm okay." She corrected herself. "I just... I needed to hear your voice."

There was pause. What was he thinking? She wanted him to know, yet refrained herself from telling. She didn't want to hurt him. Earlier, she would have laughed at herself. Not wanting to hurt the Big Bad Hybrid?

"Please." She pleaded. "Just talk to me... Sing... Anything to take my mind off the p-" she stopped realizing she said too much. Another wave of searing torture ripped through her and she curled in a ball, dropping the phone. She screamed, letting the bites torment her.

" _Take your mind off what, Caroline?_ " He asked his tone more demanding, the phone on the floor and the reception wavering. It had scattered away from her. She couldn't reach it. Her voice was broken beyond repair. She couldn't think. " _Don't lie to me-_ "

She could hear the rest, her scream took her over, and she held her body close. Wishing it away. Wanting it to stop. She couldn't take it anymore. Then there was silence. Had her phone died? What had happened? Her body was still pain filled and the phone was mute. Had he heard her? Of course he had heard her.

" _You're in pain._ " He whispered, his voice as emotionless as possible. It wasn't a question. " _Caroline-_ "

"It hurts." She gasped, giving into the truth. "It hurts more- more than I thought it would." Her arm reached over stiffly to take hold of the phone. "Make it stop, Klaus." She whispered into the phone, which was now pressed to her face. "I can't- I can't- it won't stop." She dropped the phone, too tired to hold it anymore. The floor was suddenly very inviting. She welcomed the hard surface. "Sing. Please sing to me."

" _I'm coming over there._ " Klaus said, sharply.

"No-"

" _I'll be there before dawn._ " He told her. " _Where are-_ "

"Klaus, no." She whispered. "It's okay- it's going to be fine." She reassured him.

" _I told you not to lie to me._ " He said angrily. " _I'm on my way._ " He said, now assuring her. " _It's going to be okay. Whatever is happening... it will be okay, Care._ "

"O-okay." And she didn't fight him. She didn't see the point.

He hung up, leaving her phone beeping. She had no further strength to close her flip phone.

"Sweet little girl..." Caroline's strained singing didn't carry far through the house. But the hybrid could hear it clearly out in the street. "Meet the world all... ar-ound us... the place of... beauty... the place of..." She coughed weakly, her lungs pained and sore. "P-peace..."

"Caroline!" He was in her room, kneeling beside her.

And suddenly he was there. And everything was better. A smile started in her lips and erupted a flame inside her. He _had_ come. And that meant he cared. And that meant she could let herself care too. She could give in and everything would be alright. The pain was numbed by her joy. Her eyes stared into his, dazed and demanding. She would be alright. She knew. She knew because he cared. And she cared. And that made everything okay, didn't it? Everything would be okay now. He would save her. She knew he would. She knew.

"Love, I'm here." Klaus whispered, putting his hand to her cheek, wiping her tear that trailed a path down it. "What's wrong?" He searched her figure, looking for physical damage. His eyes found her bites. He didn't hesitant in biting his wrist and moving it to her lips. She shook her head. "Drink, love."

No, he wasn't there. This was a cruel joke. Her mind was tortuous. It played tricks upon her like a begging child. And she hated it. She hated it. "No." She pushed his wrist out of her mouth, rejecting the cure. "You're not real." She whispered, refusing to be treated. "Niklaus... Mikaelson caring for... me?" She laughed weakly. It wasn't real. It would never be real. Her and Klaus? It was fantasy. Nothing would ever be right between the pair of them.

Too much history.

Too many friends and foes.

Too much time.

Too many feelings.

Feelings... such a horrible thing to be cursed with. Feelings for someone. Then getting those feelings hurt. She couldn't make it work. They were opposite pieces in the playing field. He was he was dark, she was light. He was night, she was day. He was black, she was white...

He was evil, she was good.

They clashed. They trumped. They dominated. They were opposite sides of the same coin. They would _never_ work. They both fought to be the best, to be the strongest. They didn't give up- the two of them. And that... that was why their pieces didn't fit together. The puzzle showed a bigger image, one they couldn't control. They didn't belong. They weren't meant to belong.

"No, I'm here, Care." He whispered to her, pushing his blood to her lips. "You need to feed, love."

Then why did she feel this way? What made her have these... Feelings... these feelings of attraction to _him_? She trusted him against all odds. He was there, now, holding her. Watching her. He cared. She cared. Her mind shook, so confused. He wasn't there. So what if he wasn't there? What else could she do? Why not give it a try? Even if it's not real. It would feel real. If he was there... then she could be happy. Couldn't she? Nothing stopped her from doing so.

Here, in her fantasy hallucination, he could be hers. And there was nothing stopping her. And realized... She needed it. She needed it to be real... because... because without him there... She would crumble, continue to crumble. Like a small child without anyone. She would fall. Blow into the wind. Be sucked into her own mind. It was deafening. The decision was sitting on. Her mind reeling. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. She could give in. She could could just give in.

Her tongue darted over his puncture wounds on his wrist, feeling them. It felt real. It felt very real. She took a few drops down and began to suck. Her features appeared, masking her face with her true form. Veins tattooed beneath her eyes as they darkened with bloodlust. Her fangs attached to his skin, making a new piercing. She sat up, leaning into him even. This was real. She knew now. It wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. He was real. And he had actually come. She took in a mouthful of blood then swallowed, savoring the taste of it. Again and again she swallowed, drinking from him. Her hands clamped down on his forearm, not letting go of her bloodsupply.

"It's alright." He whispered mindlessly to her, pulling her hair back.

He didn't mind letting her feed off him, not when she was in that much pain. He watched as the werewolf bites slowly healed themselves. It wasn't as fast as it normally would have been with only one. Hatred for the werewolf who bit her flooded his mind. Someone had almost killed her. His Caroline.

She suddenly pulled back, gasping for air. She licked her lips, clearing them of blood. His wound sealed as he watched her look at him. "Thank... thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting a few tears drop. She was a mess. Anyone could see that.

"Who was it?" He asked, hatred filling his tone. "Who bit you?"

"Not... not now." She whispered, leaning into his chest. Pushing her cheek to his chest, letting herself figure out the truth. "You're real." Her voice was small and like a wisp of the wind. Gentle and cold, but questionably calming and enjoyable. "You're _so_ real." She pulled his shirt, bring herself up to look at him.

He started straight back, his eyes confused and lustful all in one. She loved it. She loved him. She heart stopped. What? What was that thought? Love? No, no it couldn't- could it? Love? For Klaus? Her mind froze... when did she last be true to herself? When did she last let her heart pick and choose? She wanted to be greedy then. She wanted him all to herself. She wanted him to be hers. She wanted... She wanted an eternity with him.

Her eyes flicked to his lips, taking the beauty of those perfect pink lips in. He was perfect. Yet so imperfect. How could that be? Did love really blind people? Surely, none of that lovey-dovey crap was real? Was it true that when you love someone, you look past their flaws? Did this mean she _did_ love him?

Yes, she decided. Yes, she did. And she couldn't wait any longer.

Her lips met his and it was... fireworks? No. No fireworks. It was... right. It fit. There were no sparks. No fireworks, but there was a flutter. A flutter that grew from her stomach and out her her arms and legs. It filled her body beyond what she ever imagined. He lit her. Like a candle. It wasn't a rocketship fuse. I was a candle wick. It was gentle. It was caring. It was right. Even if that wasn't a way to describe Klaus, that was the feeling of his lips.

Her fingers gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. He, of course, was responding to her kiss and wrapped his hands around her neck, cradling her head. Their noses smashed together forcefully, but there was no pain for the two lovers. Klaus flashed them on her bed, pressing her down on the sheets. She smirked as she agreed with his approach. He kissed his way across her jawline, nipping and lightly teasing her. His lips pressured her pulse point, though there was none. No beating heart in her chest. And that was that. He sucked down her neck, making her head throw back as pleasure coursed through her.

And it was beautiful. They were beautiful. He saw her as beautiful, every inch of her body was beautiful in his eyes. She saw him as beautiful, every inch of his body was beautiful in her eyes. Because they were blind. Because they missed the flaws and all the imperfections. Because they skipped over those parts that weren't all that pretty. It wasn't that they couldn't see properly, it was that they saw too well. They chose to see what they looked for. And what they found was beauty.

Because they were blind.

Because they loved.

Because they were in love.

Their pieces changed. They fit together and their piece became one. Then their shared piece fit the puzzle. They solved for the bigger picture. And that was right. And that was what was needed.


End file.
